WORLDS COLLIDE AND YOU DECIDE
by DesertRose2011
Summary: this is a list of stories i am considering writing there are twilight, inuyasha, harry potter, ouran, hellboy, sky high, and many crossovers involved


_**Attention please**_

_**I am not going to continue this story but I would love to have feedback on my new ideas**_

_**HERE IS A LIST OF STORIES I AM CONCIERING WRITING PLEASE TELL ME IF ANY OF THEM SOUND INTERESTING.**_

_**1 OF 4**_

_**Bella + ? Rated M Twilight**_

_**Bella leaves forks and gets captured by something not of this earth. This creature changes Bella into ¼ of the following vampire, werewolf, priestess, and demon. She can read minds, teleport, has physical and mental shields, she can heal herself and others, purify anything evil or not, she has wings and claws, she has a deadly sword, can control all elements, and can control matter. She impresses everyone and falls for Jacob Edward Aro and Demetri.**_

_**Relative hottie**_

_**Rated M Twilight**_

_**Sam's cousin moves to forks. The pack goes to meet her. But she is outside sun bathing in only her underwear she seems innocent but is described as a tease. The whole pack falls hard for Sam's half naked cousin. How will this play out?**_

_**Love is weird**_

_**Kagome + ? Rated M Ouran high school host club & inuysha**_

_**Kagome is a bisexual perv and she torments the host club by showing her perv side**_

_**Cute to Evil :]**_

_**Hunny + Kagome Rated M Ouran high school host club & inuysha**_

_**Kagome is a strong fighter and beats hunny in a fight. She gains his respect and starts to show his bad-boy side.**_

_**Boys boys and more boys**_

_**Kagome + inuyasha boys Rated M inuyasha**_

_**3 years afterkagome comes back to stay in inuyashas time he cheats on her. Kagome goes in to hiding in a small village and becomes 10x as strong as midoreko, the priestess who made the jewell. And she is sought out by Koga, the band of seven, sesshomaru, jaken, hikkaku, ginta, and more.**_

_**Stonger since you been gone**_

_**Kagome + ginta and hikkaku Rated M Inuyasha**_

_**Koga leaves the pack and joins ayame. Kagome leaves inuyasha after she sees him with kikyo. She has become stronger than midoreko and has gained the strength and speed of a demon by blood bonding with kirrara, shippo, and sesshomaru. She decides to help the pack and become the alpha and training everyone to be stronger.**_

_**Puppy**_

_**Bella + wolf pack rated M Twilight**_

_**After Edward cheats on bella with victoria, bella goes through the same change as the wolves but fills out more. She turns into a snow white wolf and all of the wolves imprint on her even leah. At least 2 Lemons**_

_**Power is me**_

_**Bella + volturi rated M Twilight**_

_**The wolves and vampires leave her scared and alone. Victoria changes her to see her in joins the volturi and becomes the leader because she is 10,000x stronger than all the volturi members combined she can imitate any power and it is 4xs as strong than the power originally should be. A ll of the volturi fall in love with her even jane.**_

_**Love struck**_

_**bella + ? Rated M Twilight**_

_**bella leaves forks while Jacob and Edward are gone. She left for 6 years. During her travels a vampire attacks her and she become a legendary creature a succumbas. These creatures attract men and women and makes a bond like imprinting with them. They tend to have several she comes back Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Rosailie, Alice, Esme, Carlile, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Embry, Leah, and Seth fall in love with her.**_

_**Two souls two hearts one experience**_

_**Bella + leah Rated M Twilight**_

_**Leah and bella were both heart broken. What if Edward didn't go to the volturi because alice never had the vision? What if bella let go of Edward and moved on? What if leah imprinted on bella? Can they help each other? What if Edward came back after they were happy. What would happen?**_

_**Super unnatural**_

_**Kagome + hellboy and abe**_

_**Hellboy and abe are sent to find a creature with elemental powers. Midnight hair, deep sapphire blue eyes, the bodie of a goddess, and the power of one to. What more could these two want**_

_**Sky highs new beauty**_

_**Kagome + warren and will**_

_**Elemental controller kagome A.K.A. the black rose is new at sky high. All the boys want her and her amazing powers. Shes the best in the school even better than the teachers. Speed and lash are after her but she has a thing for living flames and super strength. She is a hero in love with sidekicks.**_

_**Last sayain female**_

_**Kagome + harem**_

_**Legend says that the most powerful sayian will be female. Stronger than an army of super sayians. This girl is a threat and an allie she is the last sayian female. She is kagome.**_

_**Seeing stars**_

_**Kagome + harem**_

_**Vuldimorts daughter kagome is more powerful than vuldimort and harry combined. She is a beauty beyond compare. She is on the good side.**_

_**From demons to pirates and boys**_

_**kagome + lost boys**_

_**After the final battle kagome asks her mother about her father. she found out her father married a woman named jane. Kagome goes to meet her father. that night as she went to her room she was shocked to see a boy about 16 years old flying talking to her mother in law jane and her grandma wendy. kagome goes to neverland with peter and meets the lost boys. she saves a ship of pirets from a title wave and she becomes their captin. all the lost boys are can control elements.**_

_**From hell to Hellboy**_

_**kagome + hellboy and abe**_

_**kagome is killed then brought back to life she can control elements and hellboy and abe must capture her. what happens when she joins the organizaton. lots of lemons**_

_**Please write a review telling me which you would like to see or what sounds like the best story. Thank you and happy reading.**_


End file.
